I'm Happy With You
by KazariTayu
Summary: Request story/oneshot/Kano Shuuya, anak laki-laki yang terkenal manja, semena-mena, mulai mengerti arti kasih sayang dan memiliki sejak bertemu dengan Kido Tsubomi


**I'M HAPPY WITH YOU**

**ONESHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

Kano Shuuya, anak laki-laki yang terkenal manja, semena-mena, mulai mengerti arti kasih sayang dan memiliki sejak bertemu dengan Kido Tsubomi

**ENJOY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibalik semak-semak, dibelakang sebuah bangunan yang terlihat terbengkalai, sekumpulan anak laki-laki melakukan pembullyan terhadap salahsatu anak laki-laki yang terlihat lemah. Mereka, tertawa melihat Kokonose Haruka, si korban, terlihat lemah dan beberapa luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Kano Shuuya, salahsatu pelaku pembullyan menginjak punggung Kokonose hingga tertelungkup.

"Sudah kubilang, jika kau lebih menurut semuanya akan lebih mudah. Tidak seharusnya kau melapor kepada sensei, sudah jelas itu percuma. Karena akulah yang memerintah." Kano dengan angkuh menatap Kokonose.

"Tidak jika aku masih hidup." Kano melepaskan injakannya, Amamiya dan Kisaragi yang menjadi komplotan Kano langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut hijau panjang menutupi sebagian rambutnya menatap mereka semua dengan dingin.

Kano tersenyum. "Ah, ternyata Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa. Konichiwa." Kido, yang dimaksud dewan mahasiswa hanya mendelik.

"Tidak usah menggunakan senyum ular itu di depanku, Kano Shuuya." hardik Kido

"Galak seperti biasa. Bagaimana pekerjaan Kaichou di dewan mahasiswa? Lancar?"tanya Kano yang jelas hanya sebuah basa-basi

"Ya, jika saja kau tidak berbuat ulah." Kido berlutut di depan Kokonose. "Daijoubu, Kokonose-san?" Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. Kido membantunya berdiri dan menatap tajam Kano, Amamiya, dan Kisaragi. "Pergilah kalian. Aku tidak akan memberikan sanksi apapun karena itu percuma. Tapi bukan berarti urusanku dengan kalian selesai, terutama kau Kano."

Sepeninggalan Kido, Kano hanya tersenyum masam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencabut jabatannya saja? Keluargamu adalah pemberi sumbangan terbesar di sekolah ini?" Tanya Kisaragi yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak menyenangkan jika kita langsung membasmi hama sampai tuntas. Ada baiknya, kita menyisakan satu atau dua untuk bersenang-senang." Jawab Kano yang kemudian meninggalkan kedua temannya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan! Beraninya merokok di area sekolah!" Dengan gesit, Kido berlari mengejar dua siswa yang kepergok olehnya. Tidak ingin melepaskan tangkapannya, Kido melempar dua map tebal ditangannya dan melempar tepat ke kepala mereka. Dan mengenai sasaran. "Berani sekali mencari masalah diwilayahku. Akan aku buat kalian menyesalinya seumur hidup! Mulai hari ini hingga dua bulan kedepan, kalian wajib membersihkan setiap lorong sekolah sampai bersih. Dan diawasi oleh komite kedisiplinan."titah Kido yang langsung membuat mereka pucat seketika.

Kido berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang terduduk lemah tak berdaya karena lemparan map tebal dan hukuman yang keji. Kido Tsubomi. Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa Mekakushi Gakuen yang terkenal galak, disiplin, dan keji tanpa ampun. Tak ada yang berani menolak perintahnya. Karena, selain menjadi Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa, dia juga merupakan anggota andalan klub aikido. Jadi, karena tidak ingin berakhir di rumah sakit, semua murid di Mekakushi Gakuen hanya mampu menuruti perintahnya. Tidak. Tidak semuanya, kecuali Kano Shuuya. Hanya laki-laki bermanik mata kucing inilah, yang menjadi sumber utama masalah Kido. Selain karena orangtua Kano penyumbang terbesar di sekolah, Kano memang memiliki mental baja dan mampu melawan balik Kido.

"Ah, kaichou. Kita ketemu lagi."sapa Kano saat Kido berjalan menyusuri lorong.

"Mengingat kita satu sekolah dan sekelas, aku rasa itu wajar kita sering bertemu."_hingga aku muak melihatmu, _batinnya.

"Seperti biasa, galak dan tak kenal ampun. Kaichou, seharusnya kau harus sering-sering tersenyum. Kalau seperti itu terus, kau tidak akan dapat pacar loh~" canda Kano

"Dan kau, Kano Shuuya. Seharusnya bertobat dan jangan membuat ulah kalau tidak ingin aku hajar sampai tulang punggungmu patah."hardik Kido.

Kido kemudian pergi melangkah meninggalkan Kano yang tersenyum licik dibelakangnya seorang diri.

"Kano, hari ini kau jadikan ke taman x?" Tanya Kisaragi yang datang dari belakang punggungnya.

Kano tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak? Kita beri mereka pelajaran."

.

.

.

Kido berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan letih. Hari ini begitu banyak berkas yang harus dia selesaikan. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah. Besok, dia bisa berlibur menyambut musim panas. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa tiduran dengan santai sambil menikmati semangka. Ia harus membersihkan rumah dan lain sebagainya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya sakit kepala. Saat ia berjalan melewati taman, tanpa sengaja ia menoleh. Langkahnya terhenti. Ditengah taman, ia melihat seseorang tergeletak. Namun, yang lebih membuatnya syok adalah, seseorang yang tergeletak itu begitu _familier _baginya. Dan itu ternyata adalah Kano Shuuya.

.

.

.

Begitu Kano membuka mata, sebuah sorot lampu langsung menghujam matanya. Ia berusaha untuk beranjak dari _futon, _tapi hanya rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Saat sedang meratapi rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada tubuhnya, pintu yang ada didepannya bergeser. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Neko nii-san sudah sadar!" Teriak gadis kecil itu. Kano mengerutkan alis. Siapa yang dipanggilnya neko? Hanya karena matanya seperti kucing bukan berarti gadis kecil itu bisa memanggilnya seperti itu. Kano berjanji akan menghajar siapa saja yang telah mengajari gadis itu berlaku tidak sopan. Tapi, makian Kano berhenti saat melihat siapa yang dipanggil gadis kecil itu 'nee-san'.

"Ayano, sudah berapa kali nee-san bilang jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kamu itu perempuan."ujar Kido memberi nasehat.

"Tapi, nee-san aku capek bolak-balik. Jadi aku teriak saja."jawab Ayano dengan raut sedih.

Kido mengelus kepala Ayano dengan tersenyum. "Jangan ulangi lagi, ya?" Ayano membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh meneruni tangga. "Nii-san sudah sadar ya? Aku mau lihat!" Seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai hitam menyeruak diantara Kido dan Ayano. Bocah laki-laki mendekati Kano yang kebingungan. "Siapa nama nii-san? Namaku Seto. Hajimemashita."sapa bocah itu dengan ceria.

"Kano shuuya."jawab Kano datar.

"Nee-san. Nee-san. Kalau nii-san sudah sembuh boleh diajak bermain, tidak?" Tanya Seto antusias.

Kido tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak pernah dilihat Kano sebelumnya. "Asalkan nii-san nya mau, tidak masalah kok." Seto berlari keluar dengan ceria bersama Ayano "Seto jangan berlari didalam rumah!"

Kido melangkah mendekati Kano. Ekspresi dingin itu lagi. Ekspresi yang selalu Kido perlihatkan keseluruh murid di Mekakushi Gakuen. Kido menyibak selimut. Kano terkejut, ia tidak tahu kalau kaki kanannya diperban. Sepertinya kakinya mendapat luka jahit.

"Kau harus berterima kasih kepada kami-sama karena kau masih hidup. Untung saja kau masih selamat setelah kehilangan banyak darah."ujar Kido, dia menunjuk kaki Kano "bahkan setelah mendapat sepuluh jahitan di kaki ini kau masih bisa hidup." Kano mendelik. _Sepuluh jahitan? Separah apa lukanya? _"Aku pinjam ponselmu."pinta Kido

Kano menatap Kido "Nani?"

"Ponselmu. Aku butuh untuk menghubungi orangtua mu."

Kano mendelik. Orangtua? Ia bahkan tak tahu apa dia masih punya orangtua atau tidak. Karena selama ini dia hanya diasuh oleh para pelayan yang memenuhi rumahnya dan dibesarkan oleh materi yang berlimpah. Mereka bahkan tidak perduli jika dia tidak pulanh selama berhari-hari.

"Aku akan tinggal disini." Kido menatap Kano bingung sekaligus terkejut. "Tidak akan ada yang peduli aku pulang atau tidak. Lagipula dua minggu ini adalah liburan musim panas. Jadi kau tidak perlu memusingkan apapun." Kido membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "sekeras apapun kau memakiku, aku tidak akan berubah fikiran. Kau tahu itukan?"imbuh Kano

Kido hanya menghela nafas. "Setidaknya aku harus mengganti perbanmu. Sulit bagiku mengganti perban saat kau tidur. Dan kau tertidur selama tiga hari."

"Tiga hari?"Kano menganga lebar.

Kido mengangguk. Kano hanya memandangi Kido mengganti perban dikakinya. Kano terus kemperhatikan paras Kido yang ternyata cukup, ehm, menarik. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum. Kano menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang dia fikirkan? Bagaimana bisa terlintas fikiran seperti itu di kepalanya?

"Kau kenapa? Kepalamu sakit?" Kano menoleh, dan mendapati Kido yang ternyata sedaritadi memandanginya.

"Tidak..tidak ada apa-apa."jawabnya gugup.

Mendengar suara pintu digeser, Kano menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis kecil bersurai putih dan mengenakan pita pink masuk sambil membawa nampan.

"Nee-san, Mary membawakan sup untuk nii-san."

Kudo tergopoh-gopoh menuju gadis yang membawa nampan, "Mary, kau memakai dapur lagi? Nee-san sudah bilang jangan main di dapur." ujarnya sambil mengambil nampan ditangan gadis kecil itu.

"Gomennasai."ujar Mary dengan wajah sendu. Kido mengelus kepalanya

"Nee-san tidak ingin kau terluka. Lain kali, jika ingin menggunakan dapur bilang sama nee-san, ya?" Gadis itu mengangguk. "Sekarang, pergilah keluar dan bermain bersama Seto dan Ayano." Mary mengangguk dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa yang terkenal keji dan galak bisa tersenyum lembut seperti itu." Sindir Kano

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang Kano Shuuya yang selalu menebar senyum punya hubungan keluarga yang kelam."sindirnya tak kalah sinis. "Lagipula, tidak akan ada murid yang menghormati seorang ketua yang selalu menebar senyum dan bersikap lembut."imbuhnya acuh.

"Siapa bilang? Kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian jika tersenyum seperti itu." Kido memandanginya. _Kuso! _Kenapa dia sampai berbicara seperti itu? Ia sekarang mengutuk mulutnya yang begitu ceplas-ceplos

"Tanpa tersenyum pun aku sudah menjadi pusat perhatian."jawabnya cuek. "Perbanmu sudah kuganti. Jahitannya akan mengering dua-tiga hari. Kalau ada sesuatu, panggil saja." Kido beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Kano yang terus menatap punggungnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Kano tinggal di rumah Kido. Jahitan di kakinyapun sudah mengering. Ia keluar menuju halaman belakang untuk merasakan terik matahari musim panas. Ayano dan Seto dengan lincah bermain dengan seekor anjing _golden retriever,_ sedangkan Mary sibuk membaca sebuah buku di dekat mereka. Kano mengambil tempat disebelah Mary. Gadis kecil tersenyum begitu melihat Kano.

"Nii-san sudah sembuh?" Tanya gadis itu dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Nee-san sangat baik. Walau terkadang banyak orang yang mengatakannya galak dan lain sebagainya, kami tidak berfikir begitu. Apalagi kalau bukan baik namanya, kalau dia mau merawat kami yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah samasekali."cerita Mary antusias

"Kalian bukan saudara kandung?" Mary menatap Kano dan menggeleng. "Pertama kali nee-san menemukan Aya-chan dipinggir jalan penuh luka lebam karena siksaan ayahnya. Kemudian, nee-san menemukan Seto dan Kou, anjing kami, saat dijaili teman-temannya. Terakhir Nee-san yang menemukan Mary saat rumah Mary kebakaran, yang menyebabkan ba-san pergi ke surga. Padahal, ba-san satu-satunya keluarga Mary."

Kano menatap Mary. Gadis kecil itu dewasa sebelum waktuya, mungkin karena kejadian masa lalu yang menimpanya. Kano merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yang sudah berumur 16 tahunpun tidak pernah bersikap dewasa. Yang dia lakukan hanya berbuat onar. Berharap orangtuanya memberikan perhatian. Sangat kekanakan.

"Mary, tidak ikut bermain? Sepertinya Kou sangat ingin bermain denganmu." Kano dan Mary menoleh.

Kano bersumpah ia merasakan waktu terhenti saat melihat Kido. Dengan mengenakan kaos oblong putih lengan panjang, _hotpans _berwarna coklat, dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda. Sangat cantik, apalagi dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya.

Mary cemberut menatap Kido "Tapi Mary belum selesai membaca~" rengeknya.

Kido sekali tersenyum, membuat jantung Kano berhenti seketika, " Nee-san akan membacakannya untukmu nanti malam setelah tidur. Bagaimana?" Mary mengangguk dan bergabung bersama Ayano, Seto, dan Kou untuk bermain.

Kido kemudian duduk disebelah Kano yang makin membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak beraturan. "Kenapa wajahmu? Apa cuacanya terlalu panas?" Kano tersentak dan menggeleng.

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Sesekali Kano menoleh dan mendapati Kido sedang tersenyum menatap mereka bermain dengan ceria.

"Kenapa kau merawat mereka?" Tanya Kano

"Nani?"

"Mary menceritakannya semua. Kalian bukan saudara kandung bukan?"

"Memangnya yang boleh merawat mereka hanya saudara kandung?"tanyanya balik. Kano menggeleng. "Menurutmu, apa artinya keluarga?"

Kano berfikir sejenak "seseorang yang perduli terhadap kita?"

Kido tersenyum "Bagiku, arti keluarga adalah dikeliling oleh orang-orang yang membuat kita bahagia, peduli dengan diri kita, dan selalu melindungi kita. Tidak peduli sedarah atau tidak. Semua berhak memiliki kebahagian, terutama mereka. Karena itu aku merawat mereka. Aku ingin mereka bahagia. Aku merasa sangat senang jika bisa membuat orang lain bahagia."ceritanya panjang lebar. Kido menatap Kano. "Hanya memberi saran. Hiduplah bersama orang-orang yang memang peduli dengan kebahagianmu. Dan jangan hidup bersama orang-orang yang hanya memperdulikanmu saat kau bahagia, tapi menghilang diasaat kau tertekan."

"Lama-kelamaan, kau seperti nenek-nenek ya."Kano langsung mendapat jitakan di kepalanya "Hei! Begitu caramu memperlakukan orang sakit?"

"Yang sakitkan kakimu, bukan kepala."jawabnya acuh.

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Nanti malam ayo kita lihat kembang api! Ajak nii-san juga. Boleh ya?" Pinta Seto kepada Kido yang berlari kearahnya.

Kido berfikir sejenak "Baiklah. Tapi janji ya, harus nurut sama nee-san selama di festival. Bagaimana?" Ayano, Seto, dan Mary bersorak gembira

.

.

.

Kano dan Seto menunggu di depan rumah. Dengan mengenakan yukata berwarna biru langit bergaris, Seto dengan antusias mengunjungi festival yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Kano yang hanya mengenakan kaos merah, celana cargo selutut, dan sendal jepit, menunggu para gadis dengan resah didepan rumah.

"Kido ayo cepat!"teriaknya dari luar.

Tak lama, dua orang gadis kecil keluar sambil mengenakan yukata dengan warna dan corak yang indah. Kano tertegun, melihat Kido yang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Dengan mengenakan kimono merah jambu lembut dengan corak teratai, dan kepang setengah yang dijalin, Kido terlihat sangat cantik. Seto bahkan heran melihat Kano yang tidak berkedip samasekali.

"Nii-san. Kenapa tidak berkedip?" Kano tersentak dan menatap Seto.

"Tidak ada. Ayo berangkat."

Selama perjalanan menuju festival, sampai ketempat festival, dan melihat-lihat stan yang beragam, Kano tak henti-hentinya melirik Kido yang terlihat anggun malam itu. Belum lagi dengan senyumnya yang lembut. Satu jam yang Kano lewati selama di festival, sangat singkat namun berkesan. Tentu saja, karena ada Kido disisinya. Entah sejak kapan fikiran dipenuhi oleh Kido. Ia selalu berusaha untuk mengenyahkan fikiran itu, tapi percuma.

"Kano, kenapa diam saja? Anak-anak ingin segera melihat kembang api. Ayo ke jembatan" ucap Kido.

Anak-anak? Kano merasa mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dengan dia sebagai ayahnya, Kido sebagai ib.. Kano menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Apa tadi baru saja dia berfikir memiliki sebuah keluarga bersama Kido? Yang benar saja! Fikirannya mulai tidak beres. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya dulu.

"Ano..kalian duluan saja. Aku ingin membeli minum sebentar aku segera menyusul." Kano langsung berlari meninggalkan Kido dan yang lainnya.

Kano langsung berhenti disalahsatu stan, dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Walau dia tadi hanya mencari alasan ingin membeli minum, sepertinya ia memang butuh minuman sekarang. Ia menuju salahsatu stan untuk membeli minuman. Saat ingan membayar minumannya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kano, kau disini? Sudah lama kami mencarimu. Kemana saja kau? Karena kau menghilang, kau melewati pertempuran seru."ujar Kisaragi Shintarou yang menepuk pundaknya. Kano menggertakkan giginya. Menghilang? Bukankah mereka yang menghilang sewaktu dia babak belur di perkelahian terakhir? Dan sekarang mereka muncul dengan senyuman tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Menikmati festival."ujarnya datar.

Amamiya merangkul pundaknya "Kami mengadakan festival sendiri, kau mau bergabung? Ayo. Tidak menyenangkan kalau tidak ada kau." Kano sebenarnya enggan, tapi keinginan untuk kembali bergabung bersama teman-temannya begitu kuat. Walaupun rasanya ada yang menjanggal. Akhirnya dengan paksaan dari Kisaragi dan Amamiya, Kano mengikuti ajakan mereka.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas telah berakhir. Kido kembali menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari sebelumnya. Memergoki siswa merokok, membully, merusak properti sekolah, membolos, dan lain sebagainya. Pernah sekali terbesit difikiran bahwa dia bukan Ketua Dewan Mahasiswa,melainkan hanya _security _gratisan. Setidaknya, pekerjaannya sedikit berkurang karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Kano Shuuya membuat onar. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi sejak mereka berpisah di festival kemarin. Walaupun sempat bertanya-tanya, ia berusaha melupakan masalah itu dan berfokus kepada berkas-berkas yang harus dibacanya. Toh, sejak awal Kano tinggal bersama mereka hanya karena terluka saat berkelahi. Setelah sembuh? Itu bukan menjadi urusan Kido. Setelah membaca semua berkas, Kido membereskannya dan segera membawanya untuk diberikan kepada sensei. Saat ia menyusuri koridor, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Kano bersama teman-temannya sedang bersenda gurau. Kido hanya mengacuhkannya, dan terus melangkah. Tapi belum sempat gadis itu melewati gerombolan itu, Kido sudah mendekatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Konichiwa, Kaichou. Mau aku bantu membawa berkas-berkasnya?"tanya laki-laki ramah. Kido melirik teman-teman Kano yang hanya tertawa melihat mereka. _Mereka pasti berniat mencari masalah, _fikirnya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Kido langsung melewati Kano begitu saja yang terdiam.

.

.

.

Kano terpaku ditempat. _Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? _Padahal, Kido memang selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi entah kenapa sikap dinginnya yang kali ini membuat dadanya terasa tertusuk.

Kisaragi menepuk pundaknya pelan "Kano, sepertinya kau harus mencari trik lain untuk mengerjai Kaichou itu."ujarnya dan ditimpalin tawa Amamiya.

Mengerjai? siapa yang berniat mengerjai Kido? Ia memang tulus ingin menolongnya tadi. Melihat ekspresi wajah Kano yang keruh, Amamiya merasa janggal

"Kano, kau tidak berniat untuk benar-benar menolong Kaichou keji itu bukan?"tanya Amamiya dengan tatapan aneh

"Memangnya kenapa? Salah jika menolong seseorang?"tanya Kano

"Salah jika yang kau tolong itu adalah kaichou keji itu. Kau lupa dia terus-menerus menghukum kita dengan sadis?"timpal Kisaragi

"Dia menghukum kita karena ingin menyadarkan kita."jawab Kano

Amamiya mengetuk kepala Kano "kau bercanda kan? Kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Kau menyukai kaichou itu?"

Menyukai? Benar. Itulah jawabannya. Sekarang ia sadar apa yang mengganjal pada dirinya sejak di festival itu. Ia menyukai Kido, tapi malah meninggalkannya dan memilih kembali kepada teman-temannya. Memilih meninggalkan kebahagian sebenarnya dan kembali kepada kebahagiannya yang semu. Betapa bodohnya dia baru menyadarinya. Ia segera menoleh kebalakang dan berlari mengejar Kido. Ia meraih lengan Kido, dan dengan gerakan yang cepat Kano mengecup bibir gadis itu. Bukan hanya gadis itu saja yang terkejut. Amamiya, Kisaragi, dan seluruh murid yang berada didekat mereka syok melihat kejadian itu. Kano melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendapati Kido menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau gila ya?" Hardik gadis itu "apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

"Jangan marah padaku, marahlah pada dirimu sendiri. Siapa suruh membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini?"ujarnya acuh.

Murid-murid yang ada di koridor, termasuk Amamiya, Kisaragi, dan Kido sekalipun syok mendengarnya. Kano Shuuya mengungkapkan cinta pada Kido Tsubomi! Dua kubu yang selalu bertengkar, berakhir dengan salahsatu kubu yang menyatakan perasaannya.

"Nani?" Tanya Kido yang masih syok

"Aku terlalu bodoh baru menyadarinya. Seharusnya aku hidup bersama kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Hidup bersama orang yang peduli dan selalu disisinya saat merasa tertekan atau bahagia. Tapi aku malah pergi meninggalkannya. Bodoh, bukan?"

"Kau memang bodoh. Tidak usah dipamerkan seperti itu."ujar Kido polos.

"Astaga..kau ini. Masa tidak mengerti? Aku sedang menyatakan perasaanku!"teriaknya histeris. Ia menatap Kido lekat-lekat. "Mau jadi pacarku tidak?"

"Kau mau aku hajar?" Tanya Kido balik

"Kalau setelah itu kau menerimaku, tidak masalah."jawabnya santai.

"Kau gila."

"Aku anggap itu 'iya'." Kano langsung merangkul Kido dan menatap seluruh murid-murid di sekitarnya. "Pengumuman! Mulai sekarang, Kano Shuuya dan Kido Tsubomi resmi berpacaran! Ayo ucapakan selamat!" Kepala Kido merasa berputar-putar, gendang telinganya dipenuhi dengan sorak-sorakan dari seluruh murid. Seharusnya dia membiarkan Kano sekarat di taman, kalau saja dia tahu begitu akhirnya. Tapi, ia samasekali tidak memusingkannya. Toh, ia juga tidak menolak jika bersama Kano. Karena pada dasarnya, ia juga merasa bahwa Kano adalah kebahagiaannya.

**FIN**


End file.
